Nigel Bishop
"About fifteen miles to the DP Point, Leftenant!" -Nigel Bishop Corporal Nigel Bishop was a UNSC Marine that participated in the Battle of Carson Valley. He was the driver of Romeo-7, a Warthog-type vehicle. He was also able to board the Flying Factory and aid in the destruction of the ship. Biography Bishop's involvement began with the other Marines on July 1st, 3234, one day before the big battle. He was part of the Insertion Teams that boarded the Flying Factory. Around 1200 hours, Bishop was in formation along with the rest of Romeo Formation, driving Romeo-7. After being engaged by Robotnik's security teams surrounding a AAA emplacement, the teams were forced out on foot to eliminate opposition, most notably a gigantic automated tank. Bishop expressed disbelief that after disabling the tank, an Egg Hawk decided to harass the survivors. Bishop celebrated the destruction of the Anti Aircraft cannon with the rest of his squadmates. He later steeled up to begin boarding action on the Flying Factory. Once aboard, he was split to operate along with Jonathan Callard, an ODST. Bishop would continue to advance through the ship, and would suffer minor radiation poisoning when exposed to a Robot's Nova grenade. He would be perfectly fine and would continue. However, others were not as lucky, such as Sally Acorn, who got profusely sick after feeling the effects. Bishop would accompany the surviving members of the Inserion Team into the actual assembly area of the Flying Factory, fighting through a row of robots while observing that there was a battle on the upper deck of the Flying Factory. After the insertion team came to the conclusion that they were losing, Bishop and the insertion team got it into gear and hurried their pace. After getting through the Con Yard, Bishop would ride the ship's tram system to the Conning Tower. He was able to escape when the throttle controls malfunctioned. He witnessed Lieutenant Chris O'Connor give himself up, but later realized at Callard's commentary that it was all a ruse. The Insertion team would come under fire immedietely afterwards and Bishop would be backing up and supplying ammunition to other team members. He was an excellent shot amd had surplus rounds. After regrouping, Bishop, along with everyone else, were captured by SWATbots, massive specialized weapon platforms that blasted them with microwave energy. He planned an ambush of the SWATbots as they had their backs turned. The Marine even helped give Miles Prower a legup as he climbed the back of the robot. Bishop and the rest of the group managed to free their commanders from incarceration. After some bragging, they got back to work. Bishop stormed the Conning Tower and helped confront Robotnik. The Doctor bugged out though and left the Marines to fend for themselves against wave after wave of robots. It was only with the intervention of the Saratoga, and a handful of Sangheili warriors that any of them lived in the end. Bishop was aboard Victor 101 as they were extracting from the surface. However, a hull breach blew out the compartment, leaving the Insertion Team without oxygen. While few were protected by armor, Bishop passed out after 10 seconds. He was able to be resuscitated and was able to survive the whole battle. After all of the fighting, Bishop was hospitalized for first degree burns and shrapnel wounds. He was not affected very much by radiation during the whole ordeal. Personality Nigel Bishop was confident in his ability to be a Marine. He was headstrong, which was common for a man in his position, and he had an air of 'can do no wrong' about him. He was sarcastic though and was humorous through the whole operation, which was probably why he was able to keep his composure. He was open to working with other races as seen with his friendly, even protective response to keep Miles safe, and he appreciated the work done by the Sangheili to save them. Trivia *Bishop had a clear Cockney accent, which suggests that he's from Earth - specifically the UK. *Bishop's name may be a reference to the android character Bishop from Alien. List of Appearances *Soldier's Log (First Appearance) Category:Human Category:Character Category:UNSC Category:Earth